tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Paul Wesley
Paul Wesley (urodzony jako Paul Thomas Wesley,' '''bądź też '''Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski') to amerykański aktor oraz scenarzysta o polskim pochodzeniu, który gra Stefana Salvatore, Silasa oraz Toma Avery'ego w ''Pamiętnikach Wampirów''. Biografia Paul Thomas Wesley urodził się w New Brunswick, w stanie New Jersey. Paul ma trzy siostry – jedną starszą Monikę i dwie młodsze Julię i Leah. Wesley zaczął się interesować aktorstwem, kiedy podczas wakacji brał udział w zajęciach artystycznych. Jego aktorskim debiutem był udział w operze mydlanej CBS Świetlny przewodnik (The Guiding Light, 1999–2000). W telewizyjnym dramacie HBO Agnieszki Holland Strzał w serce (Shot in the Heart, 2001) u boku Giovanniego Ribisi, Eliasa Koteasa i Sama Sheparda zagrał postać Gary’ego Gilmore, skazanego na karę śmierci za brutalne morderstwo dwóch mormonów. Był rycerzem Lancelotem w telefilmie NBC Młody król Artur (Young Arthur, 2002). W dramacie sportowym Siła spokoju (Peaceful Warrior, 2006), zrealizowanym na podstawie scenariusza Kevina Bernhardta, wystąpił u boku Scotta Mechlowicza i Nicka Nolte jako Travor. Pojawił się w głównej roli reżysera telewizyjnego Jake’a Tannera w thrillerze Jeffa Fishera Killer Movie (2008). Można go było dostrzec w serialach: NBC Prawo i bezprawie (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, 2000, 2005), NBC Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy Zamiar (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, 2002), Warner Bros. Tajemnice Smallville (Smallville, 2003), FOX Życie na fali (The O.C., 2003), CBS Kryminalne zagadki Miami (CSI: Miami, 2004) i spin-off CBS Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (CSI: NY, 2005), NBC Jordan (Crossing Jordan, 2006). Odegrał również główną role w miniserialu Fallen (2006). Od września 2009 widzowie mogą go oglądać w serialu „Pamiętniki wampirów” (The Vampire Diaries), gdzie wciela się w Stefana Salvatore, jednego z wampirów zakochanych w głównej bohaterce. Życie prywatne W kwietniu 2011 roku poślubił Torrey DeVitto, która gra Meredith Fell w Pamiętnikach Wampirów. Po dwóch latach małżeństwa rozstali się w 2013 roku, na początku sierpnia. Teraz spotyka się z koleżanką z planu, Phoebe Tonkin. Ciekawostki * W 1999 roku wystąpił w reklamie, mającej zapobiegać paleniu papierosów przez młodzież. * Ma polskie pochodzenie. * Jest bardzo zżyty ze swoją rodziną – Tomaszem i Agnieszką Wasilewskimi, którzy mieszkają w Marlboro, w New Jersey, starszą o dwa lata siostrą Moniką, która jest prawnikiem oraz dwiema młodszymi siostrami - Julią i Leah. * Jego bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi są Emily Van Camp, Brittany Snow, Tammy Blanchard, Paulo Benedeti i Jordi Vilasuso. Z Emily pracował na planie Everwood, a z pozostałą czwórką nad Guiding Light. * W 2002 roku dostał jedną z głównych ról w filmie „Młody Artur”, ale projekt niestety nie wyszedł. * Kiedy chodził do szkoły, uczęszczał na wiele zajęć pozalekcyjnych, między innymi na hokeja. * Ma 180 cm wzrostu. * Ma tatuaż róży na prawym ramieniu. * Początkowo starał sie o rolę Damona Salvatore, ale ostatecznie, jako ostatni aktor włączony do obsady, wcielił się w postać Stefana. * Wierzy w miłość. * Był związany z Phoebe Tokin grającą Hayley Marshall w pamiętnikach wampirów i The Originals. * Miał dwie żony: Torrey DeVitto (Meredith Fell) oraz Ines de Ramon z którą jest obecnie * W charakterze jest bardziej podobny do Silasa. Galeria Reżyseria Sezon 5 *Resident Evil Sezon 6 *Woke Up With a Monster Sezon 7 *Things We Lost in the Fire Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Sezon 1 * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do Przypisy Kategoria:Obsada TVD Kategoria:Reżyserzy